Teardrop/Relationships
This is the page showing the interactions with Teardrop and everyone else in BFDI, BFDIA, and BFB (she was imprisoned in the Locker of Losers in IDFB). Teardrop's lack of speech makes her connection with the other characters mostly unclear. But other contestants have a friendship with her by expressing it with their voice or their actions. She also does perform well in contests, which also may contribute to her friendships. Book Teardrop and Book have barely interacted. The only times they did were when Book said Teardrop can switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch only if she wants to and later, Coiny took her by force. The other time they did was in BFB when she invited TD to Bleh, saying "It seems like the whole world is against you, but I'm on your side." Status: Friends Bubble In Crybaby!, Bubble chose Teardrop for her being "smarter than Snowball". Status: Acquaintances Coiny In BFDI, they have shown to have had little to no interaction with each other. But in BFDIA, Coiny was against Teardrop. In Get Digging, when TD interrupted Coiny and Pin's high five, Coiny and Pin got mad, and Pin even commented that she "wasn't a real contestant". In Zeeky Boogy Doog, when TD was eliminated, Coiny asks Teardrop if she has "any first words" when she gets launched, Coiny said that's what he thought. This was alluding to the fact that Teardrop can't talk. Status: Enemies Eraser In Crybaby!, Eraser chose Snowball instead of Teardrop, saying SB is "awesome". Status: Minor Enemies Firey In The Glistening, Firey got voted to be eliminated by Teardrop. However, in the BFDI finale, Firey let Teardrop into Dream Island. Status: Friends Flower In Take the Plunge, Flower called Teardrop stupid, commenting she never learned to talk. However, Flower wanted to high-five her when Flower rejoined in The Glistening, possibly hinting that they built a relationship while they were in the Tiny Loser Chamber. Status: Neutral (Possible one-sided relationship) Leafy Teardrop and Leafy actually were good friends, until Season 2 started when Leafy bought Dream Island. In BFB, It is currently unknown if they are friends again or not. Status: Neutral Match Match likes TD. For example, in Crybaby, Match chose Teardrop for the same reason as Bubble. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Match said she wanted to be as well liked as Teardrop. Status: Possible Friends Pen Pen voted for Snowball instead of Teardrop. Status: Minor Enemies Pin Pin and Teardrop were shown to be good friends. In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Teardrop grabbed on to Pin's hand when she and Leafy knocked her off. In Get Digging, Pin wanted Teardrop on her team, because she was the only one who hadn't said she hated her. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Pin said Teardrop didn't need immunity because everyone loves her. Status: Best Friends (possibly) Pencil Pencil voted for Snowball in Crybaby!, but the rest of her Alliance did not. Status: Minor Enemies Snowball Snowball and Teardrop have shown little interaction. In Bridge Crossing, he stated Teardrop was okay with him as long as she doesn't say anything bad about him. But Teardrop shows little interaction, or even am interaction toward him. When Snowball tied her up along with the other Squashy Grapes in Insectophobe's Nightmare, she looked unhappy. When Snowball and Teardrop were up for elimination in Crybaby!, he appeared angry at her. Status: Neutral Tennis Ball TB told her to calm down when she kicked Woody, saying that he was balsa wood. They never interacted much after that. Status: Friends ' Woody Teardrop kicked Woody when he showed strong feelings for Teardrop. They never interacted after that. '''Status: Minor Enemies/Friends ' Nickel In Zeeky Boogy Doog, upon being recovered, Teardrop ate Nickel because of the side effects. '''Status: Possible Enemies. Barf Bag In Lick Your Way to Freedom, after Team Ice Cube! frees Teardrop from a jawbreaker, Barf Bag says to Teardrop, "Don't worry! We're not gonna kill you or anything!" Teardrop then smiles and runs away. They haven't interacted after this yet. Status: Neutral Clock In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Clock defends Teardrop when Liy and Ice Cube while they are trying to make her talk by telling them to cease the torment. However, after Teardrop chomps on Ice Cube's legs, Clock scolds Teardrop for it. Teardrop slaps Clock, along with Liy and runs away. Status: Enemies Eggy In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Eggy approaches Teardrop after Liy and Ice Cube try to make her talk. She says she understands Teardrop, and says that there was a time when she (Eggy) never spoke. However, Eggy thinks that Teardrop doesn't care since she didn't say a word in response to her. In the stinger in Today's Very Special Episode, Eggy sits down with Teardrop and talks to her for a while. This further pushes the character development between these two characters, and this development may been seen in future episodes. Status: Friends Lollipop In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Lollipop tries to sell TD her Fork Repellent, but TD didn't utter a word; she fluttered her arms in excitement instead. Gallery Woody crush on TD.PNG Squashy Grapes (2).jpg Category:Interaction Pages Category:Teardrop Category:Everyone And Pages